1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feed-through capacitor and a feed-through capacitor mounting structure.
2. Related Background Art
An example of conventional feed-through capacitors is one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-55335. In this through-hole conductor, at least three through-hole electrodes (hereinafter referred to as “conduction units”) are arranged between earth electrodes within its matrix. This reduces the total resistance value of the through-hole electrodes and secures a tolerable level of DC in the feed-through capacitor.